


please notice

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Slight pining, idk how to tag this, im bad at writing kenma but i still do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Kenma doesn’t understand why it bothers him when Kuroo and Hinata talk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	please notice

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought December and decided today I'd write it.  
> Most likely not all that great because I am very bad at writing Kenma but I thought it was better in his pov.
> 
> Also, I only really posted this to see if I could figure out how to italicize things.

Kenma doesn’t understand why it bothers him when Kuroo and Hinata talk. It’s not like he becomes full of rage by any means but it just irks him and he can’t help but just keep looking up at them from his PSP. All he wanted to do was play The Legend of Zelda but Kuroo and Hinata were standing too close.

They were talking about volleyball or that’s what he assumed since he couldn’t hear them. Hinata only ever thought about volleyball and Kuroo did too but just not on the same level. It was probable that they were talking about blocking since Hinata found Nekoma’s captain so cool. Kuroo enjoyed the praise since he rarely got it from anyone outside of Lev.

“What are you staring at?” Yaku asked, and he looked over to see Kuroo and Hinata. He chuckled and Kenma didn’t know why. “You’re going to reveal your crush if you’re not comfortable.”

“Crush?” Kenma asked with a scrunched up nose and confused expression.

“Yeah, the one you have on Kuroo.” Yaku looked like he wanted to ruffle the setter’s hair. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know.”

Kenma didn’t know either. He hadn’t been made aware of this crush he apparently had. Not that his friend was ugly by any means, because he wasn’t, but Kenma had never thought of Kuroo in that way. He saw him more as a pest and best friend, sometimes a brother but that was only when Kuroo’s sister visited.

“Okay,” Kenma said, and Yaku nodded as if he had helped settle something. Kenma wasn’t sure what there was to settle.

Kenma stared at Kuroo and Hinata, and he watched how big Hinata smiled. He looked like he was glowing whenever smiled like that and Kenma loved when he smiled like that at him. It always made him feel warm and content. Hinata was just warm and inviting though.

Hinata laughed and it was loud enough to where Kozume could hear it. It was clear and bright and warm. Nearly half the gym looked over at the sound and all of them had some form of fondness on their face. Kenma had never noticed how people looked at Shoyo before and he wondered what he looked like.

Maybe he had a crush on Kuroo and this feeling of annoyance was because he couldn’t compare to Hinata. No one could compare to Hinata and he was so out of Kuroo’s league, so it’s not like his best friend could actually manage to get him. If he knew this, then why was Kenma still bothered by this?

Hinata pouted as Kuroo ruffled his hair and Kenma didn’t care what the rooster head guy looked like because he didn’t look as cute at Hinata. He didn’t have those big brown eyes that turned amber in the sun and hollowed out whenever Shoyo got so into a game that Kenma couldn’t believe. Kuroo didn’t have expressive eyes and Kenma couldn’t even remember the color of them.

It was a no brainer that Kuroo had offered to teach Hinata something in order to get him to stop pouting. Once volleyball was mentioned, Hinata was bright again with smiles and laughs. It was cute to see how quick it took for him to cheer up. Kenma didn’t want to look away because he could miss it.

Why did he keep staring at Hinata if he had a crush on Kuroo? Maybe he wanted to make sure nothing weird happened between Kuroo and Hinata. Kuroo could be weird at times, never on purpose though. He was just weird.

Hinata looked over at him and smiled so brightly. Kenma’s heart felt like it had stopped because he’d never seen a smile like that given to him. Hinata rushed over, his ginger hair glimmering under the gym lights. He was beautiful.

“Kenma, will you set for me?” Hinata asked, and they were so close. Hinata had never known personal space and Kenma was drowning in the scent of bar soap and sweat, but it didn’t bother him all that much.

Being close to Hinata never bothered him.

Kenma looked over at Kuroo, who had some kind of look. A look that said to not believe what anyone told him when Hinata stood in front of him.

_“Because whenever you watch Shrimpy play, you have the same expression on your face as when you’re about to play a new game you just bought.”_

“Yeah, but only a couple,” Kenma said, and Hinata jumped up in excitement.

“Woo-hoo!” Hinata yelled, and his voice always sounded so warm and happy. “Let’s go!”

Kenma let himself be dragged by Shoyo because he knew he’d be okay wherever he’d take him.


End file.
